I Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by padasigh
Summary: Dean becomes jealous when a waitress pays more attention to Castiel than the waitress does to him. But is he jealous of the waitress or the angel?


**A/N: First Supernatural story! It's long overdue, actually. Keep in mind that this takes place at no specific time, really. I'm only on Season 7, so it's nothing past the beginning episodes of that, which don't have any Castiel in them anyways. I hate Season 7 so far. I miss Cas.**

**Listen to a love song while reading this. Maybe Unchained Melody or something else. Just a suggestion, considering I wrote the car scene while listening to one very Destiel love song that you all know. I don't think I need to tell you which one that is ;)**

* * *

Dean groaned as he dropped himself into one of the chairs in the diner, his back aching in protest. They were on their way to Ohio when they spotted the diner and Dean's stomach had taken control of the steering wheel, growling loudly once they pulled into a parking spot. Sam was grateful, considering he, too, had been halfway to starvation from their 6 hour drive without an ounce of food. Castiel followed them inside wordlessly, glancing at the menu like he always did, but didn't order anything. Not that he needed to, of course. Angels didn't need to eat.

After staring at the menu for a few minutes and ignoring the pain that was shooting up his spine from driving too long, Dean decided on his meal and waited for the blonde, flirty waitress to make her way over to their table. She smiled politely at all of them before talking, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Welcome to Blueberry Hills Diner, I'm Amy and I'll be your server for today." The waitress - Amy - told them, her thick southern accent blowing in Dean's face.

He glanced up from his menu, expecting her eyes to be glued to him, when he realized she was staring at Castiel and batting her eyes. Dean inwardly growled, a feeling of possessiveness taking over him, and it shocked him that he was so protective over the angel, but he shrugged it off quickly.

This had been happening a lot lately, Dean concluded when he thought about it. Castiel had been receiving a lot of female attention and each time, Dean had grown angry and jealous. It was strange for Dean to be jealous of Castiel, for wanting all of the female attention to himself, but after dwelling on it a little more, it wasn't that he was jealous of Castiel. Hell, Sam had been fucking girls in the motel for a while now and Dean was never this defensive or jealous. As a scary thought entered his mind, Dean realized that he was never jealous of Castiel in the first place. He was jealous of the girls.

* * *

Sam was watching his brother with curiosity. Dean seemed very out of it, which was something that Sam rarely saw. Dean was normally the focused one, but as of lately, Dean was tending to drift off and zone out. Something must have clicked in Dean's mind, considering he blushed - again, a phenomenon to see - and rubbed his forehead in a manner that indicated Dean was frustrated.

By this point, the waitress, Amy, had already taken Sam's order and had finally written the entire thing down before she turned her eyes on Castiel, who looked like he was also trying to decipher what Dean was thinking about.

"What'll it be, sweetie?" Amy asked Castiel, twirling a long strand of hair and smiling at him.

This seemed to rip Dean out of his inner turmoil and he glared at the woman. Before Castiel could answer, Dean was speaking in an angry voice, almost a growl, and Sam had to hold back his laughter because he _finally_ understood why his brother was acting so different.

"He's not ordering anything. He's not hungry. He's not thirsty. He's also not available for your mind games, lady. I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and a coke." The woman seemed taken aback by Dean's tone of voice and raised her eyebrows defensively before walking away.

At this point, Sam was snickering in a volume that was now noticeable and Castiel's head was cocked to the side in confusion. Dean glared at Sam for a few minutes until Castiel finally spoke up, noticing the tension.

"Was she a demon or a shapeshifter or some other monster?" Castiel asked, pulling Dean out of his glare. Sam laughed even harder at this.

"Shut up, Sam. No, Cas, she was just annoying." Dean said, avoiding to meet his eyes with the angel's. Sam's laughing was not even close to dying down, which was just confusing Castiel even more.

"I didn't find her annoying, she seemed quite pleasant." Castiel said, bewildered. Sam stopped his laughing long enough to blurt out a few words.

"Dean's jealous." Sam said, and then he continued laughing. Dean sputtered at this and grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, but Castiel was still very confused.

"Jealous of who? Me?" Castiel asked, directing his question to Sam.

"No, jealous of-" Sam stopped midsentence as Dean's foot kicked harshly into Sam's shin.

"Nothing, Cas, it's nothing. Let's just eat our food and leave."

* * *

After they were done eating, Dean felt a wave of relief rush through him. The meal had been entirely too awkward, with Sam laughing nearly the entire time and shooting Dean looks that Dean glared at in reply, and with Castiel being hopelessly confused with the entire situation.

Dean jumped in the driver's seat as fast as he could, and he turned to glare at Sam, but Castiel was in his place.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked, confused.

"Back here, jerk. I thought you could have some time to talk with your angel while I sat back here and slept the rest of the way. You're welcome, by the way." Sam replied, snickering from the backseat. Dean glared at his oaf of a brother until Sam settled into the seat.

An hour later, Sam was fast asleep, snoring softly from the back seat of the Impala. Castiel still looked mildly confused, and after what looked to be like a few minutes of contemplation, the angel began to speak.

"You've been acting different lately." Castiel stated. Dean grunted.

"Yeah."

"Why is that?"

"It's nothing."

"It's obviously something, Dean."

"I'm fine."

"You're different."

"Sorry?" Dean asked, not sure how to respond. He wasn't prepared to blurt out that he was in love with a fucking _angel_, of all things. _His angel,_ a voice in the back of his head reminded him, and he flinched slightly.

"I don't dislike it, I'm just confused." Castiel remarked.

"It's hard to explain, Cas."

"We have another 4 hours until we reach Ohio, Dean. Explain."

"I don't want to tell you." Dean said, his voice harsher than he intended it to be. Castiel looked hurt by this, but he didn't say anything, simply nodding wordlessly and turning on the radio.

The next hour was filled with awkward silence as Dean kicked himself for being such an asshole and a coward. Castiel silently listened to the radio, flipping the stations every once in a while, until he finally settled on one.

"I'm sorry." Dean said, his voice quiet and gravelly. Castiel was confused again, so Dean went on.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass about it. I didn't- I don't mean that I don't trust you, I just mean that... I don't know if I can tell you without sounding like an idiot." Dean said, avoiding Castiel's eyes. Castiel nodded and considered this for a moment before speaking again.

"You... You can tell me anything, Dean." Castiel said, and he turned to Dean slightly before hesitantly reaching over to squeeze Dean's hand. Dean sucked in a harsh breath at the contact and Castiel pulled away quickly, focusing his gaze on the window beside him.

"I know I can, Cas." Dean said, his voice shakier than he intended it to be as he grabbed Castiel's hand with his own and intertwined their fingers together. Castiel turned his head quickly to stare at their hands, but didn't pull away, which was a good sign in Dean's eyes.

"I, I was... I want... I hate seeing people, girls, look at you and talk to you and flirt with you. You aren't theirs. You're no one's." Dean said.

"That's not true." Castiel said lightly. Dean nodded.

"I know, I know, you belong to God, or whatever." Dean said. Castiel shook his head.

"No, that's not true, either."

"Please tell me you didn't sell your soul to some demon," Dean said, laughing nervously at his own joke.

"You know I wouldn't. I don't belong to God, I don't belong to the females who talk to me. I belong to you. I'm yours." Castiel replied, his voice quieter than before, unsure.

Dean heard himself inhale sharply and Castiel turned his face towards the window again, trying to pry his hand from Dean's so that he could fly away, but Dean held on.

"Yes, you are." Dean said, and that comment, alone, turned Castiel's head at a rapid speed. The angel's mesmerizing eyes were wide and sparkling with hope.

Dean pulled over at that point on the empty road and turned towards Castiel, his heart racing.

"You're my angel," Dean said. "If you want to be, that is."

"I don't want to be your angel." Castiel said, causing Dean's heart to sink.

"I need to be your angel, Dean. But I want to be more than just your angel." Castiel said, squeezing Dean's hand.

At that point, Castiel didn't question on how he knew so much about physical contact all of the sudden. He was moving by pure instinct. At that point, Dean didn't question on why he was so nervous. They both knew why they were so different. They both knew that this was real, true love. No one needed to voice that. It was obvious. So, Dean did what he had been wanting to do for the past couple weeks and captured Castiel's face in his hands before kissing him, sparks flying the moment their lips touched. Castiel responded with his instinct and moved his hand to tangle in Dean's hair, pulling them closer together. Their lips slotted together in a perfect rhythm and it felt so _right._

All of their tension was released and they continued kissing for another 15 minutes before pulling away, both Dean and Castiel thoroughly flustered as Dean began to drive again, remembering that Sam was snoring in the back seat.

This time, when Castiel's hand met Dean's in the middle, neither of them pulled away.


End file.
